


i love the way her breathing changes

by dykereddie



Series: honey, there is no right way [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alcohol, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Daddy Kink but lesbians, F/F, Fem Reddie, Fem!Reddie, Female Reddie, Lesbians!, Oblivious Richie Tozier, Strap-Ons, Top Richie Tozier, Vaginal Fingering, butch richie, degradation probably, dom top richie rights babey, eddie is femme duh, i hate the word panties why did i use it sm, it's just smut, its my favorite word, lesbian reddie, they're not drunk tho don't worry we stan consent here, this is really for sunxcherries oops, use of the d slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykereddie/pseuds/dykereddie
Summary: “I’m something stupid, do me,” Eddie splutters, grabbing the collar of Richie’s shirt. “Fuck, I mean… you know what I mean.”“I don’t think I do,” Richie says, voice lowering, making Eddie’s breath hitch and gut twist. “Care to tell me, princess?”Eddie’s legs practically buckled underneath the heat of her words, lips falling open on their own. “Uh…”“You were right,” Richie purrs, petting her hair in such a degrading way it made Eddie drip into her panties. “You are a stupid, stupid little thing.”Eddie nods her head vigorously. “Yes, yes, yes.”Richie’s huge hand makes her way around Eddie’s neck, squeezing tightly for a quick second before Richie begins winding her fingers through her hair and tugging it. “Want to show me how dumb you can get, bunny?”(oblivious lesbian gets railed by other oblivious lesbian)also no beta we die like men
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: honey, there is no right way [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792501
Comments: 16
Kudos: 325
Collections: IT (but pretty much just Reddie)





	i love the way her breathing changes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vampdocx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampdocx/gifts).



> references for eddie's dress here:  
> https://www.tobi.com/product/72266-tobi-here-and-now-satin-skater-dress?color_id=103621  
> richie's shirt here:  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/58898707609765439/
> 
> also this is TOTALLY not me projecting onto eddie hahaha no also sex is NOT like this the first time, folks, it's usually hella awkward but neither of them are virgins ok don't get ur hopes up  
> follow sunxcherries on tumblr and read her shit please please please  
> ok that's it bye

It was Richie’s 21st birthday and also Eddie’s first time in a dyke bar. It wasn’t really that she had never thought about going to one before, or that the idea of going to one was repulsive—no, she had been out as a lesbian for three years by that point and was beyond it all—but more so the fact that she had to sit in the corner, nursing a rum and coke while Richie went out and grinded with every pretty girl that was in the building. Richie, her best friend who also happened to be the girl she’d been in love with for six years. 

That very girl was out on the dancefloor with some blonde, hands pressed close against her waist as they swayed together to some tacky Tegan and Sara song. Eddie scowls and downs the rest of her drink, only wincing a tiny bit at the burn. 

Bill chuckles next to her, his back pressed against the bar. “Not super subtle, Kaspbrak.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Eddie grumbles, all but slamming the glass back on the counter. She’s only had two, and was considering the idea of a third when the rest of the Losers filtered into the bar, the boys looking a tad awkward at their surroundings and Beverly drinking it all in.

“Where’s the birthday girl?” Bev whoops, setting her purse on the chair beside Eddie, tugging the girl under an arm and squeezing tight. 

“Dry humping some bimbo over there,” Eddie says dryly, pointing in the general direction of where she’d seen Richie last. “Hey guys,” she addresses the rest of the group with a tight smile. “Let’s find a booth.” Ben meets her smile sympathetically and Eddie feels warmth in her chest. He knows; he understands. 

The six have settled into a round booth when Richie finds her way to the table, short curls sweaty and stuck to her forehead. She has this wild grin on her freckled face that makes Eddie’s cheeks burn. “Hey, losers.”

“Happy birthday, Rich!” Beverly shouts, jumping up to wrap her arms around Richie’s scrawny frame. The rest of the Losers chorus the same behind her. “Ugh, you look so good.”

She does, Eddie thinks, and that is the issue. She’s wearing this god-awful weiner dog button-up open over a sports bra, her skinny legs swamped by the loose straight legged she wore. Sweat and happiness looks great on her, Eddie’s mind betrays as she beams at Richie. 

“Come sit, old lady,” she says, patting the spot next to her. “We have—”

“I actually,” Richie interrupts sheepishly, “promised Lindsey another dance. She’s requesting a song now, I just wanted to see y’all first. I’ll be back after, though, I promise.”

Not wanting to cause a scene on her special day, Eddie just nods and says, “Of course, Rich, have fun.” She drops her head to the table as Richie walks towards the girl again with a huge grin on her face.  _ She should be smiling at  _ me  _ like that. _

“Hey,” Ben nudges Eddie’s arm. “She’ll come around.” He looks at Beverly as her and Stan joke about his new intern. “They tend to.”

“Ugh, you’re just saying that because you got the girl,” Eddie says, slumping onto the table. “I swear, all she’ll ever see me as is little Edith Kaspbrak, fake asthmatic.” She stares longingly at Richie, who dances so sinfully she can feel the warmth pooling in her stomach. “It sucks, because I want to be happy for her, you know?”

“You’re not a bad person for wanting her, Eddie,” Ben says, his brown eyes staring straight into Eddie’s. “You have a big heart. It’s a blessing and a curse.”

“I haven’t felt blessed in ages,” Eddie huffs, resting her head on the side of her forearm. “Thanks, Benny. I needed that.”

He pats her arm. “Anytime.” 

Eddie watches as Richie dances some more, eyes growing heavier the more that Richie dips her hips against the blonde’s, long fingers stroking up and down her torso. What she wouldn’t give to have those fingers touching her, pushing inside her, down her throat. The thought itself makes her shiver, legs crossing tightly where they rest under the table. 

She’s had one to many dreams about those fingers, those lips, that tongue—that sharp, witty tongue that she would do anything to get on her. She wore a dress specifically to get Richie’s attention tonight, a tight, silky pink dress that she  _ knows  _ she looks good in, and white kitten heels that made her calves look killer. But Richie hadn’t so much as given her a second glance so far that evening. 

And so for the rest of the night, too. Eddie got up and danced with each of the Losers sans Richie, trying not to let her feelings get in the way of having a good night. It wasn’t until about midnight that she met another woman, a tall-ish brunette with a backwards cap. She looked a little fuckboy-esque, but Eddie didn’t mind at this point. 

“You here with anyone, gorgeous?” the woman asks, sliding her hands down Eddie’s waist. Eddie let her, swaying into the music, some overly sexual King Princess song. 

“Just my best friends for one of their birthdays,” she hums, flicking a piece of hair over her bare shoulder. “You?”

“Came here hoping to find company,” she starts before her eyes widen a bit. “But I think you’re spoken for, hot stuff.” She removes her arms and waves awkwardly. “I didn’t realize you were Richie’s Eddie.”

“Huh?” Eddie says, looking behind her where Richie was standing, fuming. She’d seen her angry before, but never like this. Never with a… possessive look in her eyes, almost predatory. “She’s my friend, but we’re not together.”

“Yeah, well, I’m gonna scoot,” the woman rushes and disappears into the dancing crowd.

Anger swirls deep in Eddie’s gut as she turns around and marches towards her best friend, face pinched. “Care to explain?”

“That’s Bex from my film studies class,” Richie says through her clenched teeth. “She’s a bitch and sleeps around. I just didn’t want you catching like herpes or some shit.”

“I can make my own goddamn decisions,” Eddie spits. “You’re a real asshole sometimes, you know that?”

“Woah, Eds, happy birthday to me, I guess,” Richie laughs but Eddie can tell it hurts. “Tell me how you really feel.”

“You don’t get to dance some bitch all night and then tell me who or who not to dance with,” Eddie says. “I’m leaving. Have a good night, Rachel.” She knows that breaking out Richie’s real name would really raise her hackles. 

“Okay, what the fuck did I do that’s got you all worked up?” Richie sneers. “I really don’t see how—”

“No, Richie, you  _ don’t _ see, and that’s what is so fucking—just—fuck.” Eddie really doesn’t want to cry, not tonight, not in public, and definitely not in front of Richie. She runs a hand through her hair. “Just… go dance. Get your first legal drink. I hope you had a good day, Rich. I really do.”

“You’re really fucking confusing me here, Eds,” Richie replies, a little anger leaving her face, replaced with concern. “One second you’re tearing me a new one and now you’re wishing me a good night. I don’t get it. What do you want from me?”

“What I want from you, you’ll never give to me,” Eddie says quietly. She can feel tears pricking at her eyes but wills them back as she smiles sadly at the woman in front of her. “I love you Richie, I think I always will. But I know that it’s not like that, and I get it. Just… next time, don’t do it right in front of me when you damn well know that.”

“Eddie?” Richie calls but Eddie speeds away, grabbing her little clutch from the table and leaving the bar, practically throwing herself out onto the freezing sidewalk. She stands off to the side, hands wrapped around herself and feeling smaller than she ever had. 

She can’t believe that she said all that in there, maybe it was the splash of alcohol in her system or maybe she was just tired. Tired of pretending, tired of Richie’s stupidity, tired of wanting things she can’t have. 

“Fuck, why do I always want things I can’t have,” she whispers to herself, into her chest. 

“Who said that you can’t have me?”

“Richie,” Eddie warns. Of course she fucking followed her out here, those blue eyes that she knows too well staring her down. “I—”

“Whoever told you that can fuck right off, you know that, right?” Richie says, stepping forward and tucking a piece of Eddie’s hair behind her ear. “Because I have always,  _ always,  _ been yours, Eddie Kaspbrak.”

“Then why… why all the girls, Rich?” Eddie’s voice breaks as she leans into Richie’s hand, cheek rubbing against her palm. “The girls and the flirting and the—”

Richie laughs wetly. “I never thought… I never really let myself imagine that I could have you. You’re this… fucking  _ beautiful  _ thing and I’m just.” She rubs her free hand down the side of her face. “I don’t know, a loud-mouthed, trashy dyke with high hopes. I tried to distract myself so I didn’t do something stupid.”

“I’m something stupid, do me,” Eddie splutters, grabbing the collar of Richie’s shirt. “Fuck, I mean… you know what I mean.”

“I don’t think I do,” Richie says, voice lowering, making Eddie’s breath hitch and gut twist. “Care to tell me, princess?”

Eddie’s legs practically buckled underneath the heat of her words, lips falling open on their own. “Uh…”

“You were right,” Richie purrs, petting her hair in such a degrading way it made Eddie drip into her panties. “You are a stupid, stupid little thing.”

Eddie nods her head vigorously. “Yes, yes, yes.”

Richie’s huge hand makes her way around Eddie’s neck, squeezing tightly for a quick second before Richie begins winding her fingers through her hair and tugging it. “Want to show me how dumb you can get, bunny?”

“ _ Yes _ ,” Eddie begs, apparently so horny she forgot her English degree. 

“Good bunny.” With that, Richie pats her head and drags her towards the side of the building where Eddie knows her motorbike is parked. “I better tell the rest of the crew not to look for us, huh? Tell them how you’re getting fucked dumb, maybe send some pictures to the group chat? You’d hate that, wouldn’t you? All your friends finding out how much of a whore you are.”

Eddie whines as Richie clips a spare helmet onto her, head spinning at the combination of the degradation and care that Richie was showing for her safety. She follows numbly onto the bike, wrapping her small arms around Richie’s torso and leaning into her warmth. They speed off into the night, Eddie leaking desperately against the seat. 

Luckily, Richie didn’t live too far from the bar, because Eddie begins whimpering about a minute into the drive. She knows Richie can feel the drool dripping through her shirt and feels her chuckle low in her throat. They make it to her apartment quickly, Richie reaching back to squeeze Eddie’s tits in her large hands. 

“As much as one day, I’d love to let you hump my bike, baby, there’s much more I wanna do to you tonight.” The absolute filth of that image tore a moan from Eddie’s throat, mind too fuzzy to even get off the bike without Richie’s help. 

Eddie follows her blindly up the stairs, wiping the drool lazily from the side of her mouth. When they reach Richie’s door, she finds herself pushed up against it and Richie’s mouth on hers. She melts quickly into the kiss, running her hands up Richie’s back and letting her acrylics scratch the back of Richie’s neck where her undercut was growing out. The taller woman slips her leg between Eddie’s, the friction practically killing her. They kiss against the door for a while, tension from years and years of yearning leaking out of each of their bodies, tongues tangled and bodies grinding softly against each other. 

“Okay, okay,” Richie gasps against Eddie’s lips, fumbling to unlock the door. “If I don’t get inside you right now, I’m gonna have an aneurysm.” 

“That’s funny, because if I don’t get you inside me in the next minute, I might just—” Eddie’s words were cut off by the quick press of Richie’s palm against her mouth. 

“Did I fucking say you could talk?” Richie drawls, finally getting the door open and shoving her through the entryway. “Get on my bed, I want that slutty little dress off of you in five minutes. I have to get something.”

Eddie nods, scrambling towards Richie’s room, practically throwing her heels off as she did. Sliding into the familiar room, she unzips the dress clumsily, letting the silk fall off her frame and onto the floor that is scattered with pieces of paper and Richie’s collection of Doc Martens. She runs her hands down the matching set of lacy bra and panties that she wore in the teeny, tiniest hopes that this would happen. Finally, she clambers onto the bed, resting on her knees as she waits patiently for the door to open. 

The realization of what was about to happen had just begun to hit her when the door swings open and Richie saunters through, pushing her onto her back and diving back in for a sloppy kiss. Eddie arches her back into it, hitching her legs up Richie’s sides. 

“You look so fucking beautiful, bunny,” Richie mutters against her lips, sliding her warm hand under Eddie’s bra, running the pads of her fingers against her nipples. Eddie lets out a strangled moan at the sensation, legs falling open wantonly. “So beautiful for me.” 

Mind blank, almost involuntarily, Eddie whimpers, “For you, Daddy.” 

Richie’s eyes widen, and for a second surprise flashes across her face. But she quickly bits harshly on Eddie’s shoulder and slips her hand out from under her bra. “Hush, baby. Let Daddy take care of you.”

Eddie practically cries at that, hands scrambling for grip on the sheets beneath her. She’s never been more turned on her life, she could feel her cunt leaking into her brand new underwear but it didn’t matter. She is underneath Richie Tozier and that’s all that matters. 

“Please,” she says weakly. “I need—I—please.”

“Please what, bunny? Use your words.” Richie mouths at her neck, leaving marks down the sensitive skin. 

Eddie, high on the feeling of Richie’s skin against hers only manages to get out, “Mouth. Please.”

“You want me to eat you out, bunny? Want me to taste you?”

“Fuck,” Eddie cries, twisting under the weight of Richie’s body. “Yes, please.”

“Such good manners,” Richie says, “for a whore.” Despite her words, she begins to kiss down Eddie’s stomach, peeling her panties down and cooing. “What a mess you made, bunny.”

“Daddy, please,” Eddie begs, hips bucking up. Richie laughs humorlessly and licks a stripe up her slit, putting a little extra pressure on her clit. Eddie feels lightning up her spine as she lets out a strangled scream. Richie huffs warm breath over her pulsing cunt and dives back in, tongue lapping wildly at Eddie’s hole and throbbing clit. 

Eddie had never felt like this ever in her life, not with any other girl she had been with in desperate attempts to get over Richie. Her friend was obviously familiar with this, but she also had known Eddie for years, and somehow knowing all of her buttons (and apparently one particularly hard suck on her clit) sent her over the edge, coming violently all over Richie’s mouth and chin. 

Richie sits up, wiping her hand across the mess. “You’re delicious.”

The praise goes straight to Eddie’s fuzzy mind and the fire in her body didn’t lessen one bit. Her hands go to Richie’s shoulders. “Daddy, I—”

“Don’t worry, bunny,” Richie consoles, settling atop her once more. “I brought my cock for you to sit on.”

So that’s what she went to grab, Eddie thinks numbly as Richie flipped them over. Settling with her back against the headframe and arranging Eddie on her lap, Richie unbuckles her belt and flicks her pants open. Eddie’s hand is courageous as she slipped her hand into her pants, tugging out the decent sized dildo. Her mouth waters just looking at it, needing it inside her immediately. She goes to sink down on it, but Richie’s hand stops her. 

“I know you need your holes filled up, bunny, but let’s get you a little stretched out first, huh? I don’t wanna hurt you.”

Eddie nods dumbly, letting her head fall onto Richie’s shoulder as a finger slips into her easily, working in and out, feeling good but still not enough. Another follows soon after, tucked up and rubbing that spot inside her that made her see stars. Only after a third one does Richie relent, letting Eddie lift herself up and slowly sink down onto her cock. 

“Oh, fuck,” Eddie says, mouth hanging open, letting drool drip out. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“That’s right, bunny, let Daddy’s cock fill you up,” Richie grunts out, the pressure of Eddie’s weight seemingly making her feel good too. “Does it feel good?”

Eddie groans, panting into Richie’s skin. “So full, Daddy. So good.”

“Then bounce,” Richie growls into her ear, tugging a lobe between her teeth. And Eddie can’t help but obey, her slickness allowing an easy slide up and down on Richie’s cock. She quickly found an easy, yet quick rhythm, pleasure sparking up her spine with each drop. 

The feeling of Richie inside her somehow feels like it is all around her at the same time, filling up every single one of her senses. She can see Richie’s lidded eyes, smell her cologne, hear her grunts, taste her sweat, feel her hands everywhere. The love emanating from her is what eventually tips Eddie over the edge for the second time, whole body shuddering as she comes all over Richie’s cock. She grinds out the orgasm, which Richie follows soon after at her ministrations. 

Once they both finish, they both hold very still, panting into each other’s mouth. After a few moments, Richie slips out of Eddie and sets her gently to the side, unclipping the strap harness and turning on her side to wrap her arms around Eddie, kissing behind her ear. 

“Hey,” she breathes, running her hands over Eddie’s soft stomach. “How are you?”

Eddie flips over with a wide look in her eyes. “I just got railed by the girl I’ve been in love with for years, how do you think I’m feeling?”

“Good, I hope,” Richie laughs. “That’s how I’m feeling at least, after railing the girl that I’ve been in love with for years.”

“Yeah?” Eddie says hopefully, tangling her hands in Richie’s curls. 

“I thought it was obvious, Eds,” Richie murmurs, kissing her softly. “It’s always going to be you.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> so uh haha.  
> i'm at dykesforichie on tumblr if u wanna talk dykery or hating stephen king


End file.
